Grease!
by PercyJacksonluvr180203
Summary: Summers over, so shy little Katie Gardner has to leave poor Travis Stoll behind. When a single choice changes everything, can sweet little Katie cope with Rydell High? Pairings: Thaluke, slight Percabeth, TRATIE, Seckendorf (?) and others.


**Ok ok ok. I'll explain the sudden Grease. We went to watch a performance of Grease at a high school and, well...needless to say, I liked it. We started mentally giving out roles to people in our class...then I decided, heck, let's do a PJO one! So...kinda first scene, I guess?**

Grease

Starring:

Katie Gardner _as_ Sandy Debrowski

Travis Stoll _as_ Danny Zuko

_Pink Ladies:_

Thalia Grace _as _Betty Rizzo

Annabeth Chase _as_ Marty Maraschino

Silena Beauregard _as _Frenchy

Clarisse La Rue _as_ Jan

_T-birds:_

Luke Castellan _as_ Kenickie

Connor Stoll _as_ Doody

Grover Underwood _as _Sonny LaTierri

Charles Beckendorf _as _Putzie

"I'm going back to Australia Travis – I might never see you again." Katie's face was holding back tears.

"Don't talk that way Katie," Travis ordered. He'd dropped the bad-boy front for her, she couldn't just _leave._ That would be horrible to him.

"But it's true. I've had the best summer of my life, truly. But now I have to go away. It isn't fair."

Travis leaned in and kissed her. Katie pulled away, her eyes glistening.

"Travis, don't spoil it," She whispered, "This isn't the end, is it?"

Travis smiled at her. He loved the way her blue eyes shone. "Of course not, flower girl. This is the beginning."

"Ok Travis." Katie smiled weakly and left, her footsteps leading away on the pale sand. Travis resisted the urge to follow her, and went home.

He woke up the next morning, miserable, to the sound of the radio. He listened as he dawdled to Rydell High for another dreary year.

"**This is the main brain, Apollo the Vain, beginning your day the only way. Music, music, music. Get out of bed; it's the first day of school. Don't be a slob, don't get a job. Go back to class, you can pass. And to start off the day nice and fine, we're gonna play an old favourite of mine." **

"_I saw my problems and I see the light,_

_We got a loving thing; we gotta feed it right,_

_There ain't no danger that we can go too far,_

_We start believing now that we can be who we are,_

_Grease is the word..._

_They think our love is just a growing pain,_

_Why they don't understand, it's just a crying shame,_

_Their lips are lying only real is real,_

_We start to find right now we got to be what we feel..._

_Grease is the word (is the word that you heard)_

_It's got groove, it's got meaning,_

_Grease is the time (is the place is the motion)_

_Grease is the way we are feeling..._

_We take the pressure and we throw it away,_

_Conventionality belongs to yesterday,_

_There is a chance we can make it so far,_

_We start believing now that we can be who we are..._

_Grease is the word (is the word that you heard)_

_It's got groove, it's got meaning,_

_Grease is the time (is the place is the motion)_

_Now grease is the way we are feeling..._

_Grease is the word (is the word that you heard)_

_It's got groove, it's got meaning,_

_Grease is the time (is the place is the motion)_

_Now grease is the way we are feeling..._

_(Grease is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word...)_

Grover walked through the gates towards his group of buddies, the _T-birds_. He tried to hide his lunch behind his hand, partly because he knew Connor would try to steal it. Sure enough, Connor came racing towards him, spotting the brown paper bag.

"Hey...!" he yelled. Connor ignored Grover and snatched for the bag.

"Gimme that, gimme that!" Connor said, scrabbling for it. Then he peered inside. "Back, back, back. You're not supposed to eat this; you're supposed to bury it."

Grover scowled at him. "Hey, that's a home-made lunch!" He protested indignantly. Beckendorf came strolling lazily up to them and joined the conversation.

"Your old lady drag her carcass out of bed for ya?" He asked carelessly, smoothing down the arms of his leather jacket.

"C'mon Beckendorf, she always does on the first (ugh) day of school." Grover defended. Everyone laughed, but they were soon distracted.

"Hey, is that Luke?"

"Luke!"

"Luke!"

"Over here, Luke!"


End file.
